Marioneta
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: …Eso había sido. Aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo, se le hacía imposible olvidar lo que había hecho; sobre todo cuando esos muñecos demoniacos lo miraban de forma siniestra desde el baúl de juguetes.


**Disclaimmer: **Como todo el mundo ya sabe, Digimon Frontier (aún) no me pertenece, le pertenece Toei animation. Yo solo soy una loca más que escribe por diversion :).

* * *

El lugar no había cambiado en absoluto, a pesar que ya habían pasado seis años desde última vez que él la había visitado.

La casita de campo estaba hecha de madera y ladrillo, rodeada por árboles y bordada de coloridas flores. Unos juegos de madera se encontraban por ambos lados mientras su pequeño primo y su tía saludaban desde la puerta.

—¡Papi! ¡Kouichi-kun! ¡Llegaron!— canturreaba su primo al momento de correr a recibirlos.

Tomoko Kimura y su hijo Kouichi habían sido invitados a la casa de la hermana de Tomoko después de que su familia regresara a Japón de vacaciones después de un largo tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos, sin embargo, la señora Kimura no había podido ir por problemas con su trabajo.

Pero, por insistencia de su madre, Kouichi tuvo que ir a visitarlos sin ella.

Odiaba que su familia no se comportara como tal, sin poder reunirse o, al menos, comunicarse. No recordaba en ni un momento de su infancia y de su escaza pubertad algún momento en que _todos _estuvieran juntos.

A sus tíos no los había visto desde hacía cinco años, ni siquiera habían podido ir al entierro de su abuela; mientras que a su padre y su hermano no los había visto desde hacía tres meses también por problemas de distancia, aunque Kouji se solía llamarlo.

—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi— dijo su tía como saludo, abrazándolo ¿Por qué todos los tíos dicen eso?— Te pareces mucho a Tomoko, se nota que eres su hijo— lo separo de sus brazos para poder mirarlo mejor.

—Hola, tía— se limito a decir el chico de cabellos azules, sintiendo cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Fue su pequeño primo el que lo condujo hacía la habitación para invitados, mientras su tía cocinaba la comida y su tío terminaba de sacar algunas cosas pesadas del carro.

El camino estuvo rodeado de preguntas por parte de Kaoru Aisaka hacía su incomodo primo, que se sentía un poco acosado. Preguntaba de todo: desde su edad hasta lo que deseaba ser en el futuro.

A Kouichi le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que se tomaba el hecho de que fueran primos si la última vez que se habían visto Kaoru solo tenía un escaso año de vida.

"Quizás sea porque apenas es un niño" dedujo, mientras dejaba reposar la maleta en la cama del cuarto de invitados.

Su primo lo miraba desde atrás, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Lo miraba con suma atención, viendo cada movimiento de Kouichi y cada respiración que hacía. El observado o "casi espiado" sentía los ojos violetas de su primo en la espalda, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Nadie lo había visto con tanta persistencia, aparte del director cuando fue accidentalmente culpado por una broma que había hecho Takuya.

—Vamos a jugar, primo— anunció el pequeño, cuando Kouichi se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, para que, acto seguido, fuera "secuestrado" por Kaoru.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?— pregunto Kouichi al llegar a la habitación de su primo.

La primera idea que tuvo al saber que iba a jugar con su primo sería con unos carritos de juguete, unos muñecos o inclusive unos trenes.

Que equivocado estaba.

—Con marionetas—respondió su primo.

Dos marionetas recién sacadas de su baúl estaban en las manos de su primo, que sonreía con anormal alegría.

"Marionetas" se repitió mentalmente Kouichi, sintiendo como la piel se le ponía de gallina al ver los juguetes.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto el pequeño, acercándose a su primo.

—Estoy bien.

Mentira.

Le pasaba algo y mucho, para que negar.

Desde que había regresado del digimundo o quizás en ese entonces había desarrollado un odio y horror hacía esos demoniacos juguetes de madera.

Le recordaban a Duskmon…a él…

Por más que se esforzara, no podía perdonarse por todo lo que había hecho. Por aquellas maldades que les había hecho a sus amigos, a su hermano, a todos…por más que se quisiera convencer de que no fue su culpa, que fue culpa del manipulado Cherubimon, alguna parte de su ser decía que era su culpa por haber sido tan débil. Por haberse dejado tentar por Cherubimon.

Jamás había creído que jugar con un simple muñeco de madera sería tan complicado.

Ver a ese muñequito entre sus dedos, que le sonreía de forma siniestra y miraba con burla era demasiado para él.

Cada vez que intentaba hacer que se moviera el juguete, lo soltaba casi al instante.

Sentía su piel erizarse; la culpa lo mataba con lentitud junto con cada recuerdo de lo sucedido.

Cada herida, cada grito de dolor o sufrimiento lo sentía en su sucia conciencia, recriminándole todo.

—¿Sabes? Quiero ser titerista— comento su primo, moviendo con agilidad el títere. Kouichi no podía evitar sorprenderse de cómo los movía. — Es divertido ver cómo puedes moverlos.

Y eso era lo que más odiaba de los titeristas. Veían el espectáculo de su marioneta, divirtiéndose mientras los títeres gritaban "déjenme, yo no quiero hacer esto".

—Además— agrego Kaoru— es divertido hacerlos. Papi y yo hemos hecho dos.

De la caja de juguetes saco otras marionetas, un poco más toscas que las otras.

—Q-Que bonitas—balbuceo Kouichi mirando a las marionetas.

Ellos también lo miraban con burla.

—Te voy a hacer una— propuso su primo.

—De acuerdo.

Odiaba la idea, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía arruinarle la alegría a su pequeño primo?

* * *

La tarde había pasado con una lentitud increíble.

Jamás había vivido una tarde tan larga o tan cruel.

El joven Kimura se alegro al saber que al fin la tarde había terminado y que su primo había dormido con extremada velocidad, pero creía que el día siguiente iba a ser igual de largo o peor.

"Mañana será un buen día" trató de convencerse cuando su cabeza al fin descanso sobre la almohada, tratando de ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Se encontraba en algún lugar completamente dominado por la oscuridad y cruelmente familiar._

_Se encontraba arrodillado con secas lagrimas en los ojos mientras la soledad rodeaba cada molécula de su ser._

_Me gustas— susurro esa voz…esa maldita voz._

_—¿Quién eres?— pregunto con frialdad, mirando hacia atrás, suponiendo lo que iba a ver tras de él._

_Se había vuelto a equivocar._

_Cherubimon se encontraba detrás suyo, sonriendo maléficamente._

_Por lo alto se encontraba sujetando unos cruses de madera, por las que colgaban varios hilos negros._

—_Yo soy el que lidera la oscuridad, deja que te conceda un nuevo poder._

_Los hilos se ataron a sus muñecas y tobillos como por acto de magia. _

_No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor._

_Los hilos le apretaban demás, cortándole la circulación mientras sentía que espinas se le enterraban en la piel._

_Fue cuando la tortura comenzó._

_Aunque no hubiera querido, una fuerza lo obligo a levantarse._

_Volvía a ser una marioneta._

_Con una tosca pero filosa espada color carmesí fue destruyendo todo a su paso, por más que se opusiera, por más que gritara y suplicara, no podía dejar un camino de sufrimiento tras suyo._

— _¡Suéltame!—gritaba— Yo no quiero seguir haciendo esto…_

_Y el camino de dolor siguió creciendo._

_No podía soportar a todos esos seres gritar, llorar y suplicar, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya no tenía voluntad._

_Era una marioneta de Cherubimon._

_Pero lo peor no había comenzado aún._

_El verdadero sufrimiento inicio cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con sus amigos…con Kouji…_

_Ellos siempre se levantaban, siempre intentaban derrotarlo y él siempre deseaba que lo lograran. Deseaba que detuvieran aquel sufrimiento al verlos heridos por _su _culpa. Suya y de nadie más._

_Deseaba que esa historia de terror terminara de una vez por todas y que el camino de dolor parara de crecer._

_Pero no fue así._

_—Lo hemos conseguido: un mundo de oscuridad— le susurraba Cherubimon al oído._

_Un mundo de oscuridad… eso había creado. _

_Y lo único que veía era los cuerpos de sus amigos y su hermano mientras descansaban en el piso, inconscientes, sin fuerza sin nada…_

_Y lo único que había creado Cherubimon era un monstruo. _

_Un monstruo que había lastimado a sus amigos…a su gemelo…_

Se despertó con la respiración agitada y con la frente perlada de sudor frio.

Todo había sido un sueño o, mejor dicho, una horrible pesadilla.

Intento tranquilizarse, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue proferir un grito ahogado mientras una marioneta caía de la cama.

* * *

¡Dios, al fin he publicado este fic xD!Lo iba a publicar la semana pasada juntó a otro fic, pero (por cosas de la vida) no pude .

Ya se, el fic me salio un poco oscuro y raro, pero mi fanatismo a los traumas de los traumados me ha hecho crear esto (aparte de cierta influencia de Pandora Hearts, sobre todo con Kaoru ).

Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan traumado en el intento de leerlo.

Matta nee!


End file.
